naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Higashi Family
The Higashi Family (東族, Higashi-zoku) is one of the three founding families of Sunagakure, and are touted as having one of the strongest nature-release kekkei genkai in existence: Magnet Release. The family is famous for having produced more Kazekage's than any other family or clan in Sunagakure. Overview Higashi family members are first and foremost seen as good leaders - and as such, are often found in positions of power, or heavily involved with village politics. Those few who possess the family's magnet release kekkei genkai are stated to have the King's Blood - a term that was coined long before the creation of Sunagakure, where it was believed that magnet release users had the potential and/or right to become a lord, chief, king, or other leader of some kind. While a generalization, most family members naturally posses the qualities of a good leader; such as a fierce loyalty for their village, and a desire to uphold a reputation as a family of strong leaders. Some of the most well known members are incredibly intelligent and stoic. Background Even prior to the creation of Sunagakure, the Higashi family were known as some of the strongest shinobi in the entirety of the Land of Wind. Heavily involved in conflict of all kinds, the Higashi family were the first point of call for any wealthy lord seeking to put together an army. From their exemplary results on the battlefield, they quickly earned the respect from both domestic and foreign clans all over the world. The Higashi family are primarily responsible for the creation of Sunagakure by first presenting their idea to create a Hidden Ninja Village to the country's daimyō. As such, they are known as one of the Three Founding Families (三創業家族, San Sōgyō Kazoku) of Sunagakure. Today, the Higashi family is known all throughout the shinobi world; not only for their magnet release users, but for the numerous Kazekage they have produced. Appearance Though difficult to identify, many family members seem to share the common trait of spiked hair and a pale complexion; some even tend to have visible bags under their eyes. There is nothing else noteworthy of their appearance. Abilities Magnet Release Magnet Release (磁遁, Jiton) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix wind and earth-based chakra to create magnetic forces in different properties and usages. Like some other nature transformation kekkei genkai, magnet release is not exclusive to one clan, and instead seems to have been passed down through various family trees. Magnet release's rarity, those lineages, makes it's origin and users difficult to retrace. Wind Release While most Higashi family members posses an affinity for the wind chakra nature, many are also naturally adept in the usage of wind release. Some of the most powerful wind nature techniques in the shinobi world are wielded by Higashi family members. Sand Manipulation Like their affinity for wind release, Higashi family members also often have a knack for sand manipulation, such that their abilities in the manipulation of things like sand and iron-sand have been touted as an Ultimate Defense. Trivia * Following the theme of Egyptian Gods among the families and clans of Sunagakure, the Higashi Family is a loose representation of the Egyptian King of Gods; Amun. * The Higashi Family was created to closely resemble Gaara's family. * "Higashi" (東) literally means "east", and is derived from a combination of 日 ‎(hi) meaning "sun," 向か ‎(muka) meaning "facing" and 風 ‎(shi, nowadays kaze) meaning "wind." Category:Clans